Lo sentí en cuanto te vi  Oneshoot
by Minako06
Summary: Tras la muerte de la madre de Rin, la joven tiene que irse a vivir con su padre y su hermanastro Sesshomaru.  Su hermanastro frío y distante es el centro de los pensamientos de la dulce Rin.


_**Lo sentí en cuanto te vi**_

En una casa de estilo Reina Ana, se instalaba una jovencita bastante hermosa, de cabellos marrones y de tez muy dulce. Esa casa era de un empresario, su padre, ella tenía 18 años y su padre nunca se había hecho cargo de ella, hasta que su madre por una enfermedad terminal falleció, dejando a su única hija, desamparada. Rin había quedado sola.

Eso es lo que ella creía pero su madre previsora donde las halla, antes de su muerte estuvo investigando donde se encontraba el padre de su hija, y tal y como se esperaba, el padre de Rin estaba con su esposa, a la que le había sido infiel 18 años antes con Izumi, la madre de Rin.

Así fue como Rin, sin nunca haber conocido a su padre por ser hija de soltera fue aceptada en una nueva familia. Su padre, Nobu la recibió con los brazos abiertos y no era para menos ya que recientemente se había separado de su esposa Shizu porque esta se negaba a vivir con Rin, la que siempre le recordaría que su marido le había sido infiel.

Rin se vio de pronto en un lugar al que no pertenecía, no se sentía del todo cómoda, tanto por los problemas que sabía que ocasionaba a su padre, como por su hermanastro mayor. Que desde que llegó no le había dirigido ni una sola vez la palabra.

Su hermanastro era alto, rubio, y tenía los ojos color miel con algunos matices dorados, algo que le sorprendió en demasía cuando lo tuvo enfrente en la única comida que se realizó en la casa durante su llegada.

A partir de ese día lamentablemente estuvo literalmente sola, su padre antes de marcharse de viajes de negocios le dejó bien claro a su hijo mayor que hiciese lo posible por ayudar a su nueva hermana, pero el caso es que no se ocupó de ella o al menos eso es lo que parecía.

La joven, en la universidad se hizo bastante popular porque era estudiosa, amable y aunque no debería ser así su "hermano" también tuvo mucho que ver ya que el era el chico mas deseado de la universidad y por consiguiente su hermana no podía ser menos. Sesshomaru que tenía 20 era el modelo a seguir por todos los chicos, era bastante envidiado por su popularidad entre las chicas.

Incluso Rin poco a poco se fue enamorando de el, fue un amor a primera vista. Su corazón al verlo se aceleraba y aunque siempre le hablaba de mala manera o ni si quiera le hablaba ella con solo verlo era feliz, aunque seguía extrañando a su madre. Sesshomaru solía llevar a chicas a la casa y ella intentaba disimular lo mejor posible lo que sentía pero había veces en que en su habitación se echaba a llorar, se sentía una estúpida por lo que estaba sintiendo.

El comportamiento de este joven arrogante y frío, era cada vez mas distante con ella las semanas pasaban muy rápidamente y semana tras semana Sesshomaru se alejaba mas de Rin. Ni si quiera supo como pudo soportar esa situación. Que le había hecho ella para que el se comportase así?

El caso es que ella como buena persona que era quería llevarse lo mejor posible con el aunque visto lo visto sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de cambiar su actitud. Lo intentó en numerosas ocasiones, pero lo máximo que había logrado había sido…

_Estaba ella en la piscina, con varias de sus amigas, su hermano también estaba allí el no estaba solo, sus compañeros de fiesta y de universidad se encontraban con el en ese momento. El buen ambiente reinaba, se lo pasaban bien, bailaban, se reían, se bañaban, era todo perfecto. _

_Rin con su bikini rojo se acercó a Sesshomaru que en ese momento se encontraba solo ya que una joven llamada Kazumi había estado muy pegada a el durante toda la tarde y pensó que ese sería el momento propicio para intentar por lo emnos tener una buena relación como hermano._

_- Sesshomaru - sentándose en una esquina de la tumbona donde Sesshomaru estaba tomando el sol, el se quitó las gafas de sol para ver quien era la persona que le hablaba y al verla se incorporó_

_- Que quieres? No ves que me tapas el sol? - dice de forma cortante para que Rin se vaya y lo deje en paz_

_- Lo siento - Rin se levantó y Sesshomaru se sentó incorporándose del todo _

_- Vas a decirme algo mas o te voy a tener que enseñar el camino que te devuelve con tus amiguitas?_

_- Sesshomaru, somos hermanos y pues…_

_- Hermanos - con una sonrisa burlona - no me hagas reír, no quiero ser tu hermano me entiendes? Espero que te quites eso de la cabeza, yo soy un hombre no tu hermanito como le dices a tus amigas - señalando a las amigas de Rin que miraban interesadas lo que sucedía, Rin al verse medio descubierta se sonrojó ligeramente y eso no pasó por alto ante la vista de Sesshomaru_

_-Aunque no lo quieras admitir tu eres mi hermano, lo siento pero siempre lo serás - mirando al suelo. Sesshomaru se levantó y la agarró por el brazo_

_- Rin, escúchame bien -tirando de ella en dirección a sus amigas- no quiero estar cerca de ti, no me gustas y nunca me vas a gustar, vete y no me arruines la fiesta - Rin realizó una fuerza contraria al movimiento que le aplicaba Sesshomaru en el brazo y como por arte de magia, lo dos acabaron en la piscina._

_Sesshomaru sacó la cabeza del agua muy enojado gritando el nombre de Rin. Al momento vio que Koga uno de los chicos que estaba allí también gritaba el nombre de Rin y se lanzaba de cabeza a la piscina. Al girarse hacia donde creía que estaba Rin vio que ella estaba flotando boca abajo en el agua y sangre salía de su brazo. Sesshomaru al verla así ayudó a Koga a sacar a Rin del agua._

_- Sessho… maru… - Sesshomaru se puso delante de ella para que lo viese cuando abriese los ojos - herma… no… - Sesshomaru arrugó el ceño y se fue dejando a Koga al cuidado de Rin._

_Rin pronto se despertó a penas había tragado un poco de agua y la herida que se había hecho hacía unos días se había abierto de nuevo, pero no fue nada grave._

La relación que tenían Rin y Sesshomaru a partir de ese día volvió a cambiar y no precisamente para peor, la verdad exactamente el único que cambió fue el. Rin seguía intentando mejorar su relación preparándole la comida, lavándole la ropa, haciendo todo lo posible para que el simplemente le dirigiese una sonrisa que fuese la muestra de algún tipo de cariño pero nunca llegó.

El único cambio de Sesshomaru fue que no paraba de mirar a Rin, si iba a algún lado, el aparecía allá donde ella estuviese. Rin a veces se sorprendía de que Sesshomaru le hablase mal pero siempre estuviese atento de lo que hacía. Llegó a pensar que le gustaba y que se preocupaba por ella desde el incidente de la piscina pero un día.

_Rin estaba en su habitación era de noche había escuchado un ruido abajo y no podía dormir bajó hasta la cocina a beber algo pero antes de llegar escuchó la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la puerta principal. Sin querer movió un jarrón que estuvo a punto de caer pero pareció que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia._

_- Déjame pasar! - gritaba Kagura _

_- Kagura, es tarde, ahora no puedes estar aquí - le responde Sesshomaru interponiéndose ante el intento de avance de la mujer_

_- Que pasa? A caso estabas consolando a tu hermanita? - con sorna _

_- Kagura, estás borracha, vete a tu casa, hablaremos otro día_

_- No, tu lo que quieres es reírte de mi, lo se. Llevas un mes sin hacerme caso siempre pendiente de esa niñata, que no me habías dicho que la odiabas?_

_- Sabes que la odio, no se porque dudas eso_

_- Pues no lo parece siempre andas detrás de ella, y yo no quiero que me dejes - tirándosele encima _

_- Mira Kagura, ella solo es una niña tonta que quiere cariño y la muy ilusa cree que lo va a conseguir conmigo, pero sabes que yo te amo a ti, estoy intentando que se largue de esta casa - Kagura le sonrió y Sesshomaru le dio un beso corto antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, antes de que se voltease Rin se fue a su habitación corriendo- "Perdoname Rin, perdoname" - pensaba_

En verdad Rin, desde el primer día que comió con el, había empezado a sentir algo por el, se lo había negado y lo ocultaba llamándolo hermano para recordarse a si misma quien era el. Después de lo que había escuchado estuvo encerrada varios días sin ir a la universidad sin hablar con nadie. Sesshomaru no había ido ni una sola vez a ver que le pasaba, ella no le importaba, él la odiaba.

El día que regresó el padre de ambos les informó que había recibido una petición para casar a Rin y que le parecía buena idea que ella se casase.

A Rin no es que no le agradase la idea de casarse, al contrario ella desde niña quería tener una gran boda con el hombre que amase. Exactamente ese era el problema, dudaba que su ahora prometido fuese el hombre que amaba.

Su padre le dijo que el que había pedido su mano era el padre de Koga, Rin apreciaba bastante a Koga, le caía muy bien, pero nunca se había fijado en el como algo mas. Ella no se negó al casamiento, vio en ella oportunidad de dejar de ser una molestia para su padre y para… Sesshomaru

En la casa se realizaría la boda, ella estaba en su habitación vio que los invitados estaban llegando y que todo estaba preparado. Se miró en el espejo y vio un rostro hermoso y arreglado pero… triste. Miró por la ventana en la busca de su hermano quería verlo aunque fuese desde la distancia. En la puerta de la habitación alguien llamó casi sin hacer ruido.

- Adelante - Rin estaba de espaldas aún mirando por la ventana, estaba aún sin vestirse de novia - papá ya se que es hora, ahora me empiezo a vestir - pero al estar mirando por la ventana se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba hablando con Koga. Un momento quien había entrado? Se iba a girar pero dos manos en su cintura la alejaron de la ventana y le impidieron girarse.

- Ssshh - susurró en el oído de la joven para que no gritase - sabes… se tu secreto… - los ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la voz de su hermano

- Mi… mi secreto?

- Si… - sin dejar que se moviese aún - se todo lo que escribiste en tu diario - Rin se giró bruscamente estaba muy enojada por lo del diario pero también estaba colorada porque eso quería decir que el sabía que ella… cuando iba a hablar Sesshomaru le coloca un dedo en los labios impidiéndole hablar- me gustas mucho mas calladita, sabes estuve a punto de perderte.

Los labios de Sesshomaru se fundieron con los de Rin con mucha fuerza, al ver que ella le aceptaba y le correspondía dulcemente el también hizo sus movimientos mas lentos. Rin pensaba que era un sueño, un hermoso sueño, pero no… era verdad, Sesshomaru la estaba besando… Ella colocó sus brazos en el pecho de Sesshomaru y lo separó de ella.

- Sesshomaru… no te entiendo…

- Yo tampoco te entendía a ti y aún así me enamore de ti - Rin giró su cabeza para no verlo directamente a los ojos - me encanta que te sonrojes - girándole con una mano la cabeza hacia el - Rin, no te cases

- Sesshomaru, pero si no me caso… no podré dejar de pensar en ti y…

- Y que tiene de malo pensar en mi? A caso te avergüenzas de lo que sientes?

- Eres mi hermanastro, esto no esta bien - el le sonrió y el corazón de Rin quiso dejar de latir por un segundo, eso es lo que estaba esperando desde hacia tiempo

- Te equivocas, yo no soy tu hermano… mi madre me acaba de llamar diciéndome que Nobu no es mi padre y que quiere que vaya a vivir con ella, pero yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo.

-En… en serio?

-Si, así que… estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo? -dice arrodillándose y besándole la mano.

- Casarme? - asombrada

- Acaso no lo ibas a hacer con Koga, has cambiado de opinión a cerca de lo que escribías en tu diario?

- No pero… - apesarada

- Rin, lo quieras o no nos casaremos - dijo seguro de si mismo

Rin sonrió y se abrazó fuertemente a Sesshomaru, el sonrió y la agarró en brazos dándole besitos por toda la cara mientras ella se reía.

- Si quiero - dice Rin, dejando a Sesshomaru atónito

- Quieres?

- Si, pensabas que te iba a rechazar? Estás loco, no puedo rechazar al chico mas deseado de la universidad. Que dirían mis amigas?

-Dios mío Rin, esto es una locura! Estuve a punto de volverme loco todo este tiempo, saber que la persona que mas deseas está a un par de habitaciones y que es tu hermana… Dios Rin! No sabes como me alegré al saber que no somos hermanos.

- Lo se, yo también estoy feliz, yo tuve mucho miedo por lo que sentía - apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshomaru

La puerta en ese momento se abrió, Sango la mejor amiga de Rin entró y al ver la escena se quedó mirando fijamente mientras la pareja seguía sin inmutarse, de pronto Sango se echó a reír, ellos no entendían nada. Sango les indicó que mirasen por la ventana y vieron que Koga estaba besando a Ayame. Sango se fue, ya había aclarado todo, y ella que pensaba que su amiga necesitaría apoyo ante esa situación… Por lo menos ella había ganado la apuesta con Eri, ya sabía ella que esos dos iban a acabar juntos. Bajó las escaleras con una gran sonrisa para reunirse con su novio que la esperaba ansioso por volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Mientras en la habitación los dos ex-hermanos seguían juntos.

- Sesshomaru…

- Si?

- Te quiero, hermano - Sesshomaru la miró de mala manera y hasta llegó a intimidarla un poco - solo era un broma…

- Rin, perdóname por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar

- Mmmm… - pensativa- no se si perdonarte… vas a tener que ganártelo - sonriendo

- Ah si? - con una sonrisa picara

- Si - dejándose atrapar por los brazos y los labios del que muy pronto sería su marido.

Su vida había cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, era una joven afortunada, la vida le había sonreído. Sería muy feliz y disfrutaría de todo lo que el destino le deparase pero sabía que fuese lo que fuese su futuro sería al lado de ese hombre, la persona a la que tras muchos esfuerzos le había arrancado una sonrisa y también a la que había entregado su corazón.

**FIN**


End file.
